Nunca lo sabrás
by Jazzita
Summary: AU. Nunca pasó por su cabeza enamorarse. Nunca pasó por su cabeza el día en que ella se casaría con su mejor amigo. Nunca pasó por su cabeza enamorarse perdidamente de su mejor amiga.


**Nunca lo sabrás...**

**One-Shot**

**Sinnohshipping [DawnxLucas] y un poco Twinleafshipping [BarryxDawn]  
**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Pokemon me pertenece.**

* * *

Nunca pasó cabeza _enamorarse_.

Nunca pasó por su cabeza el día en que ella se _casaría_ con su _mejor amigo_.

Nunca pasó por su cabeza _enamorarse perdidamente_ de su mejor amiga.

Y ahí se encontraba él, esperándola desde el pasillo de la casa donde se encontraban. Cuando la peliazul se encontró lista, abrió la puerta con una enérgica y hermosa sonrisa llena de vida que hacía un juego perfecto con su puro vestido de encajes de primer nivel que su futuro esposo deseaba ver con ansias.

-¿Y cómo me veo Lucas?.

Preguntó pícaramente mientras miraba por una última vez toda su silueta en un gran espejo donde también podía ver el reflejo de la persona que quería tanto...como un hermano.

-Más hermosa de como acostumbras hermanita...

No podía decirle nada más, porque Dawn era alguien que respetaba y no merecía sentirse culpable por la realidad de unos lazos más allá que él sentía.

-Sabía que tú me ayudarías a elegir el mejor vestido de la tienda. ¡Por eso te quiero!.

Lo abrazó inesperadamente, pero él decidió alejarla para mantener distancia. Ella inmediatamente lo cuestionó, no era algo normal en él, pero con una sonrisa forzada, pudo convencerla de que era mejor dejar abrazos y todo tipo de contacto amistoso frente al altar.

Lucas miró su reloj, ya faltaban quince minutos en que debían llegar al sitio citado, por lo que ordenó a la futura esposa subir al carruaje -que pareciera sacado de un cuento de hadas-, mientras él se encargaba de unos últimos detalles y cerrar la puerta de la casa en la que Dawn habitaba.

Durante su trayecto en el majestuoso carruaje, algunas personas miraban al par con una mirada de sorpresa que al final se convertía en alegría,  
quizá pensaban que ellos estaban recién casados...

Justo a tiempo, ambos ya se encontraban frente a la hacienda donde la celebración iniciaría, con sumo cuidado, él la ayudó a bajar del transporte para así, luchar con más fuerza, el que sus hormonas no le den una mala jugada durante el evento.

-Dawn, no tiembles, todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero...pero no puedo evitarlo.

Un rotundo silencio rotundo gobernó por unos momentos, Dawn decidió romper esa barrera.

-Lucas...gracias por todo. Te quiero.

Se abalanzó hacia él mediante un abrazo con lleno de amor y agradecimiento. Se quedó helado al sentirla tan cerca de él, hasta que entendió que eso no  
era un sueño, sino, la realidad, correspondiendo al abrazo.

Amaba con locura su olor, tocar sus azulados finos cabellos, todo.

Un par de minutos después, ella lo tomó finalmente del brazo para empezar la caminata, donde él entregaría a la chica a su mejor otro mejor amigo: Barry.

Lucas había sido elegido como _"el ideal para entregar a Dawn al altar"_ debido a que ella nunca conoció a su padre y el único abuelo que tenía de parte de su madre, ya había fallecido hace años. Tampoco nunca conoció como era tener un tío debido a que su difunta abuela procreó solo a mujeres por azares del destino. El joven amante de las boinas, era el único y el más especial chico al que toda su familia y ella pudieron recurrir, él jamás se negó a tal hecho.

Cuando los presentes se percataron de que la novia ya estaba en el lugar, se levantaron de sus asientos para admirar y ver el caminar que hacía junto con el peliazul rumbo al altar.

Finalmente llegaron con el novio pero antes de entregar a su amiga, Lucas dirigió unas cuantas palabras con sumo esfuerzo, todo salió bien, y por lo que procedió tomar asiento entre la madre de Dawn & su abuela.

Los minutos se le hacían horas, quería escapar pero no podía, quería dejar de sentir celos por Barry pero le era inevitable.

Pero llegó el momento de que Dawn estaba siendo cuestionada por el _"¿Aceptas a Barry como tu esposo?"._ Y Lucas sentía que su corazón quería gritar como nunca antes por impedir que se casara con él. Apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras concentraba su mirada en Dawn, _"¡No te cases!", "¡No te cases!",_ murmuraba para sí una y otra vez de un tono tan bajo que los demás nunca escucharon que esas palabras salían de sus labios.

-Sí acepto.

El corazón del joven enamorado se quebró en miles de pedazos, haciendo que sus ojos comenzaran a ponerse llorosos, pero de nuevo se esforzó por permanecer llamado y escuchar.

El cura dio por dada la misa oficial y antes de que se ahorcara así mismo bajó la mirada y desconectó sus sentidos para emitir esa escena de "amor" que ocurría al final de ese tipo de celebraciones, y con sumo silencio, huyó del lugar con una gran pena que aguardaba.

Horas más tarde se les citó a todos los invitados a la fiesta, Dawn lo buscó con la mirada, lo buscó en todo el salón, pero nunca lo encontró, jamás asistió, preocupando a la peliazul de tal forma de ir a buscarlo a su casa por su cuenta. Su ahora esposo se ofreció a acompañarla, pero ella accedió a ir sola mientras que él atendía a los invitados.

Barry no dijo nada más y dejó que su dama fuera para calmar su preocupación.

Ella llegó a casa del peliazul, tras un par de golpecitos a la puerta, nadie contestó o abrió, recordó que tenía llave de la casa de Lucas, entró por la fuerza y corrió por toda la casa buscando encontrarlo.

No lo encontró.

Fue a su casa, tampoco lo encontró.

Tres horas más tarde recibió un mensaje de Texto de él diciendo que partió rumbo a Italia, debido a un asunto urgente de trabajo de su compañía.

La ingenua chica, aunque enojada por las acciones de su amigo, trató de llamarlo, pero todas los timbres estaban en el aire debido a que nunca contestó.

Una hora después Barry fue por ella y la llevó de nueva cuenta a la fiesta, tratando de animarla, pero nunca lo logro.

Pasaron tres días y Dawn no sabía nada de su amigo. No le importó que fuera una recién casada. Buscó a Lucas por cielo, mar y tierra de la Italia pero nunca lo encontró.

El día en que regresaría a su hogar, ella se enteró en uno de los televisores lo que nunca pasó por su mente.

Un atentado terrorista había atacado una de las torres de "Pokémon Company", la empresa en la que Lucas trabajaba.

Gritó, golpeó y lloró como al escuchar la noticia. Mandó su vuelo a volar sin ella para correr hacia la compañía. Llegó pero nadie quería darle explicaciones a una turista, no era tiempo para eso, por lo que tuvo que rentar de nuevo cuenta el hotel en cual había alquilado.

Esa misma tarde recibió la noticia más desgarradora que jamás pudo imaginarse por medio de su esposo: **_Lucas había muerto en el atentado._**

Y fue en ese entonces que Dawn entendió que Lucas siempre la amó en secreto. Que Dawn debió haber rechazado a Barry cuando tuvo el tiempo. Y que ella era la persona más culpable e infeliz del planeta tierra.

_Todo por querer usar un hermoso vestido de novia a como fuera costa...._

* * *

**_Comentarios de la Autora:_**

Hola. Cómo se la están pasando?, espero que bien. Saben, éste fic se me vino a la cabeza del día de ayer, y por lo que dediqué el tiempo en crear esta nueva historia.

Aunque la historia es un OS, puede tener una especie de epílogo, pero lo no sé, así que por ahora lo dejamos así.

Es la primera que escribo algo trágico, sé que es mi escrito, pero me dio algo de tristeza una vez de terminarlo y ponerne a leerlo.

Fic basado en los atentados del 11 de Septiembre de Estados Unidos.

Recuerden:

Reviews = Felicidad XD.

Gracias por leer y dejen reviews!

**_-Jazz_**


End file.
